


Knowing It's You

by RainG8



Series: OtaYuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, I wanted to write Yuri like this, JJ is stupid, JJ steals, JJ/Yuri - Freeform, M/M, Only because of JJs prank, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Necklaces, Their still in the skating world, i feel like he would react this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainG8/pseuds/RainG8
Summary: JJ is sick of Otabek and Yuri treating him like garbage, so he thinks its time for payback, not knowing it would blow up in his face.





	Knowing It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> (Based on a prompt.)

Yuri's necklace has gotten warm on more than one occasion. 

The weird thing is that it only gets warm at competitions. Then when he returns to St. Petersburg the necklace is cool. He almost doesn't like wearing it when it's not warm.

The thing with the soul necklaces is that you can take them off. That means that their your responsibility. If you lose it you never get another one and you don't have a solemate anymore, and your soulmate also is on their own. Usually the people go back to the old fashioned way of dating but they usually don't end up as happy as they could have been with their soulmate.

Your necklace appears when you turn ten. There is no science to it, they appear out of thin air. Everyone believes it to be magic, because that is really the only explanation.

In Barcelona Yuri had never felt his necklace so hot. It felt like it scorched his skin and was very uncomfortable where it touched his chest under his shirt. He was confused because the only person there was Otabek, but Yuri thought that he would never be so lucky to have a soulmate like Otabek. They haven't known each other for more than a few hours but he already liked him. A lot.

Yuri never saw any discomfort from Otabek suggesting that his necklace was also hot against his skin, and that he was Yuris soulmate. At the time Yuri played it off; that his soulmate was close by but not with him. 

And at the age of fifteen he didn't need to find them yet. He was still young and able to search for them latter. He wasn't like Viktor or Katsuki they wanted to find one another and are happy together. Yuri wasn't looking for a relationship with anyone. 

Well….that was necessarily true Yuri, weeks after talking with Otabek, realizes that he wants a to be with him. Romantically.

“So when is the next time we'll see one another?” Yuri asks, hoping he's not blushing.

“China, I think.” Otabek replies, looking over his schedule again.

“That's to long, is there any other time that we could see each other.” Yuri wines, “Viktor and Katsuki are driving me crazy. I won't last another week.” 

Otabek chuckles, “I don't think that I can get one off but we can always ask.”

“True.” Yuri says, relaxing into his bed. 

“Yuri, I have to go but we can talk tomorrow.” Otabek suggesting.

“That sounds good.”  
________

Otabek arrives in China waiting for Yuri at the hotel. Unfortunately JJ had the room right next to Otabek and had come in unannounced….more than once. The door between their rooms lock was broken, he's not happy. But he was looking forward to seeing Yuri. They planned to meet up and do something once they both were there and settled in.

Otabek had been watching movie (with subtitles) waiting for Yuri to get there, but seeing that it was already 9:30 they probably won't have time to do anything together. 

Yuri: Beka, I won't be there until tomorrow. We have to stay at our layover overnight.

Beka: That's okay, we can hang out tomorrow after practice.

Yuri: GTG, but that sounds good.

Beka: See you tomorrow, Yura.

Otabek goes to bed early thinking about how his necklace has gotten warmer, the closer Yuri gets. He knows that Yuri is his soulmate, ever since he meet Yuri when they were young his necklace would always get warm when they were closer. He didn't know if Yuri was ready for something like this. Heck, Otabek didn't know if he was quite ready, yet.  
________

JJ had realized a while ago at a competition that Yuri and Otabek share matching soulmate necklaces. 

JJ, usually easy going, is sick of Otabek and/or Yuri being mean or rude to him. So he's been planning on getting them back for a while now and has the perfect opportunity to do so when he finds out that he can get into Otabek’s room, when ever he wants.

JJ hasn't found his soulmate yet. Skating has taken up to much time, he hasn't been able to take time to seek them out.

Around 3:30 am JJ gets the ‘great idea’ of stealing Otabek's necklace. Since every necklace is circle and has a specific design JJ figures that Otabek won't notice the small differences in the necklaces. He finds it in Otabek's suitcase in a small box.

JJ only plans to lie about it for a day or two. He isn't attracted to Yuri at all, but JJ was ready for the payback he thinks they deserve.  
________

Once Yuri arrives in China at the hotel his necklace is nice and warm against his skin.

Otabek.

That's the first person that comes to mind when his necklace is the slightest bit warm. He looks around the lobby but Otabek isn't here yet. 

Yuri: Hey, I'm here wanna go hang out?

Beka: I’m at practice now but when I'm done I'll text you.

Yuri: You better.

Yuri turns his attention to the from desk where Lilia is checking him and the others in. 

Lilia hands him his key when she's done telling him not to go anywhere without her knowing. She's become more strict but nothing Yuri isn't used to. 

Before the elevator door can close JJ steps in with his usual smirk plastered to his face. 

“What are you doing?” Yuri ask, to mad to realize that his necklace is warm almost hot.

“I wanted to talk to you.” His smirk growing wider.

“Get on with it, I have things to do that don't involve you.” Yuri growls.

JJ almost sees red at how angry he's getting, he takes a breath and says, “Now, Now, why are you being like that with your soulmate.”

“What….” Yuri yells, “What are saying?”

“I'm saying you and I are soulmates.” JJ tried to convince, “I didn't want to tell you before because I was scared.”

Yuri doesn't say anything, instead he grabs his necklace and puts it together with the one around JJ neck.

“I….um….I need to think.” Yuri says, “This can't be right, I thought I was supposed to be with….”

JJ putes a hand on Yuri's shoulder and says, “Come talk to me when you have thing sorted out.” 

Yuri walks out of the elevator in a daze not knowing what to do. 

JJ.

It can't be JJ.

Yuri despises him. 

Always annoying and has an enormous ego. 

Yuri can honestly tell you he actually feels sick, right now. Every possible emotion is going through him at the moment. 

Yuri lays on the bed and doesn't move until his phone dings with Otabek's texts.

Beka: I'm done, what were you thinking about doing?

Yuri contemplate telling Otabek but decided not to. 

Yuri: I can't go out. Don't feel well.

Which isn't a lie. 

Beka: Do you want me to bring you anything?

Yuri: No. I'll see you later.

Beka: Text if you need anything.

Yuri doesn't reply, not knowing what to say.

After a while a knock at his door interrupts his thoughts, “Who is it?” 

“Yuri it's me.” Katsuki Yuuri replies, Yuri opens this door for him and they settle on the couch.

Yuri won't admit this to anyone (except Beka) but he really enjoys Viktor and Yuuri's company. He thinks of them like family, now that they know each other better.

“What's wrong? Otabek asked us if we knew how you were doing. He said you were sick.” He worries, feeling Yuri's forehead.

Yuri doesn't even push him away, like he normally would, “Okay, I'm guessing this is bad.”

Yuri nods, “I….JJ’s necklace matches mine.” Yuri decides not to play games, he's not in the mood.

“JJ?” Yuuri says in disbelief. Yuri nods and pulls his necklace out from under his shirt. “I checked.”

“Oh, Yuri.” Yuuri says, opening his arms, he hesitates before collapsing into the older skater chest.

“I wanted it to be Beka.” The blond sobs. 

Yuuri stays quiet until the sobbing subsided, “If your soulmates it can't be that bad and Otabek will always be your friend. I'm sure.”

“I know he'll still be there but I like him in a romantic way, not as friends.” Yuri's voice is tight and strained from crying.

“I'm guessing you haven't told Otabek anything, about your feelings or JJ.” Yuuri assumes.

“I can't….something is wrong. I know it's Otabek.” Yuri's voice tightens.

“You have to face this sometime, and figure it out.” Yuuri says.

“I know but I don't want to….not right now.” Yuris eyes close.

“Yuri you should sleep.” Yuuri says, shifting to help Yuri to the bed, “I'll come see you if you need me, just text.”

“Don't tell anyone anything that was said or happened in here or I swear….” Yuri trails off half asleep.

“I won't, I promise.”  
________

Yuri is woken the next morning by the door being flung opened with unnecessary force.

“Yuriooooo.” Viktor's annoying voice sounds through the room. 

“Get out, I don't want to talk.” Yuri says, pulling the blanket over his head.

“We need to go to practice.” Viktor says, pulling at the blanket.

“I'll be there in a minute.” He groans, standing from the bed as Viktor leaves.

Yuri walks around in a daze getting ready, then walking to the ring with his rinkmates. No says anything thing or is too annoying the rest of practice.

Yuri doesn't do well at all. He flubs all his jumps and then trips on his step sequence. Yakov isn't happy, his yelling on the sidelines falls on Yuri's deaf ears. 

“Yuri?” Katsuki asks, laying a hand on my shoulder, after a pretty nasty fall.

“I'm fine.” The younger skater grits out.

“I know you're fine physically, but mentally you're not here.” Yuuri explains, “Yakov, I think Yuri needs to go back to the  
hotel.” 

“I said I'm fine, pig.” He yells at Yuuri.

“No you're not.” Yuuri argues back, “ If you keep falling you'll be way too sore for the actual competition.” 

“He’s right Yuri you need to go back to the hotel and clear you mind or you'll end up getting injured.” Viktor says sternly.

“Yuri, what's going on?” Yakov yells from the side of the rink. 

“I'm leaving.” Yuri states, gliding towards the opening in the barrier wall, “I'll return tomorrow early.” 

“Fine, but I want you to go straight to your room and figure out a way to stop whatever is going on.” Yakov instructs firmly.

Yuri nods and leave the rink with one thing on his mind: ‘find a way to stop whatever is going on.’

The walk to the hotel was peaceful, no one around to make him angry or annoyed. He already had a few plans to find out what was really going on because he is in no way attracted to JJ, not in the least.

Back in his room Yuri searched up anything regarding soulmates and how they were connected to one another and things like that but he found nothing useful.

“Yuri? Can I come in?” Otabek's voice rang with the sound of knocking.

Yuri hesitated to get the door but did anyway, after all Otabek was still his friend. 

“Hey, Beka.” Yuri greets as Otabek walks into the room.

“What's going on? Is something wrong? Yakov….Yakov of all people called me and ask me to make sure that you came back to your room!” Otabek didn't necessarily look mad but concerned was definitely in his features.

“I….Beka….” Yuri stutters through a few more words Otabek catches none of it. 

“Yura, calm down. It fine I'm not mad I just want to know what's going on with you.” Otabek says voice calming, although he inside is just as freaked out. His necklace has been cold for awhile and it's making him nervous, he knows something's wrong.

“Did you lose something or are you hurt?” Otabek questions, trying to see if Yuri lost his necklace.

“No. I….” Yuri has tears running down his face by now and is hiccuping trying to stop the sobs, “Beka, I wanted it to be you.”

“What do you mean?” Otabek's chest squeezes at the hurt/disappointed face Yuri has.

“M-my soulmate is stupid JJ.” Yuri yells, “I wanted it to be you.” 

“Yuri, I thought you were my soulmate.” Otabek says running through every possibility of what could have happened. None were logical at the moment.

“So did I.” Yuri chokes out. 

Yuri is tired and stops trying to hid the sobs, Otabek doesn't hesitate to pull him into his embrace, “Yura, I know it's you since we first met, I knew. We can figure this out okay?” 

“Okay.”  
________

Yuri and Otabek both did horribly in their free and their short program. 

This was weighing over them like nothing has before. Both feeling almost lied to and longing for their necklaces to match up. 

They over the last two days have been inseparable, Yuri staying far away from JJ as much as possible, with Otabek's help.

He already tried to make a move on Yuri, slipping his arm around Yuri's waist. Both Yuri and Otabek were furious. JJ didn't try anything after that.

Yuuri and Viktor are helping as much as they can but without luck. Yuuri has searched the internet multiple time. Thinking what questions do I have to ask. Viktor asks around to people they know and strangers, but also comes up empty handed.  
________

“Beka, what are we going to do?” Yuri ask, sitting on his bed tired from being yelled at by his coach. But once Yakov found out what was happening he understood. (He didn't want any of his skaters to be near JJ. JJ always striking a wrong chord Yakov him when they are forced to talk.)

“I don't know. We are missing something,” Otabek stares blankly at the wall, “I just don't know what.” 

“I'll try Yuuri again.” Yuri says as Otabek sits next to him.

Yuri: Have you or the old man found anything?

Katsuki: Maybe, it possible but….

Yuri: Anything will help at this point. Come over, Otabek is already here.

Katsuki: I'll grab Viktor and we'll be over soon.

“Beka, they might have found something.” Yuri smiles.

“What?” He asks wanting to be done with this, and be able to be with Yuri.

“I don't know they’re on their way over.” Yuri says.

“Yuri, please let me in, you know that if you have matching necklaces you have to be with that person.” JJ voice comes through the door.

“Don't you dare try to come in here.” Yuri growls. 

“Come on. Your lucky to have me. Let me in and we can talk.” JJ says, smirk again evident in his voice.

“JJ, I suggest you leave.” Otabek doesn't want this to be a public matter, this is something that shouldn't be told to the world. So he is trying not to make a scene.

“Otabek, who are you to have a say in this?” JJ asks, from outside.

“Yuri is best friend for starters.” Otabek snaps his reply.

“JJ what are you doing here?” Another voice enters the conversation. Katsuki.

“Trying to see Yuri but his guard dog is with him.” JJ says.

Yuri tries to lunge for the door but Otabek jumps up and grabs his wrist before he can reach it, “Yura he's not worth our time.”

“Yes he is. I want to get to the bottom of this now. That means grabbing him and demanding an explanation.” Yuri says, struggling to break free.

“Did you want to come in?” Victor now entering the conversation.

“Yes please. I've been trying for what seems like hours.” JJ exaggerates.

Before Yuri can say something his phone dings in his pocket.

Katsuki: Let us in Viktor wants to lock JJ in the bathroom until we have things figured out.

Yuri: Fine, but be quick. 

Katsuki: We Will.

“Otabek open the door, please.” Yuri asks, knowing that if he did JJ will be sorry he came to the door.

“Yura….” Beka starts. 

“It's fine.” Yuri assures.

Otabek moves to the door and lets JJ, Viktor, and Yuuri. JJ makes a B line for Yuri, “Hey.”

“Get away before you regret walking in here.” Yuri says low and dangerous.

“Oh come on, is that the way people talk to their soulmate?” JJ asks, sliding closer.

Otabek’s there in a flash and in between the two, with his back to Yuri. Viktor grabs JJ’s shoulders and pulls into the bathroom with him.

“Otabek, first was JJ ever in your room?” Yuuri asks.

“Yeah, a couple time but I pushed him out each time. The door between our rooms has a broken lock.” Otabek says.

“Second, look over the necklace are you sure it's yours?” Yuuri prods.

Otabek pulls his necklace off to look it over. His eyes go wide and Yuuri takes that as a cue to say, “Soul necklaces can be stolen. I think JJ took yours.”

Yuri pounds on the bathroom door, “Old man let me in.”

“Yuri, no.” Katsuki pulls him away from the door not wanting a fight, “I'll get it for you. Otabek.”

Yuuri motions for his necklace and Otabek drops it in his hand.

Once Katsuki disappears into the large bathroom. Yuri moves to Otabek.

“I'm sorry, Yura.” Otabek says hanging his head.

The younger skater’s hand comes up to cup Otabek's face, “It's not your fault. JJ is the one who stole it and we're getting it back, Beka.”

“I know but I should have known.” Otabek leans into Yuri’s touch, Yuri smiles slightly.

“Did you leave it out laying wherever? Or was it in a safe place?” Yuri asks.

“It was in a small box in my suitcase.” Otabek says, truthfully.

“See, not your fault.” Yuri says, shifting to hug Otabek.

Otabek hugs him back, “Thanks, Yura.”

Yuri lays his forehead into the crook of his neck, and Beka lays his on Yuri's shoulder.

“Are you sure it's me?” Yuri asks, quietly.

“I've never been more sure of anything.” Otabek assures.

Yuuri comes out of the bathroom carrying Otabek's actual necklace. He hands it to Otabek, and Yuri is too happy to just stay where he is.

“I'm sorry.” JJ’s voice sounded behind Yuri. Otabek looks up and just nods.

Viktor ushers JJ out with Yuuri on their heels. 

Otabek shifts to pull the necklace over his head, then pulls Yuri’s hand up to rest against the warm pendant. Otabek's heart does something funny when Yuri looks up and smiles the brightest he ever seen him.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Yuri asks, looking Otabek in the eyes.

“Definitely.”  
________

“Yura, are you up for long distance?” Otabek asks, grabbing Yuri’s hand in his, lacing their fingers, after their first official date that night.

Yuri squeezes Otabek's hand lightly and replies, “I'm happy with you. I'll miss you a lot, but we'll talk everyday.”

“I'll miss you, too.” Otabek says 

They walk to the hotel in peace. Finally able to be together and be happy.

“Beka, grab your things and come with me.” Yuri says when they reach Otabek's door.

“Will Yakov mind?” Otabek asks.

“No, not after all the stupid thing JJ put us through.” Yuri says, confidentiality.

“Okay, give me a minute.” 

Otabek came back into the hall with his suitcase in tow, linking his hand with Yuri's again walk together to Yuri's room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Yuri asks, grabbing the remote.

“Sure.” Otabek agrees and sit on the bed.

“Okay….” Yuri doesn't hesitate to crawl into Otabek's lap, sitting between his legs, flip through channels.

Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri's waist and smiles as Yuri leans back into his chest. 

“How about this one?” Yuri asks, finding the movie Brave in English.

“That's good.” 

After watching the brothers turn into bears, Yuri looks up at Otabek, who also fixes his gaze on Yuri, brow raised in question, “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Otabek says, unsure.

“We're you that cute when you were younger?” Yuri asks.

“You mean like a bear cub?” Otabek asks.

Yuri nods barely contains his laughter.

“No, Yura, I wasn't as cute as a bear cub.” 

Yuri loses it. His laughter rings through the room, Otabek can't help but to join in.

“But you're basically a teddy bear.” Yuri says.

“So you were as cute as a tiger cub?” Yuri blushes but laughs besides that.

“No. No one can be that cute.” Yuri says sure of his statement.

“I can beg to differ.” Otabek says.

Yuri really blushes then, looking back up to his soulmate he pushes his lips into Beka’s. 

At first Otabek doesn't move but after the shock he pushes gently back into Yuri, closing his eyes. It didn't last long, pretty much a simple peck, but it was long enough for both of them to know it's right. 

They come back together, both in sync. It wasn't perfect sync by any means but it was them and their imperfections no one else's.

They pull away for air pushing foreheads together, breathing heavily. 

“Beka?” Otabek hums in acknowledgement, “I'm sorry if this is too soon but with everything that has happened I want to say this.” Otabek nods for him to continue, “I love you, Beka.”

“I love you, Yura.” Otabek smiles, the brightest and biggest Yuri has ever seen and he melts into the man who is meant for him, head now tucked safely under Otabek's chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Second part? Thoughts?
> 
> Please comment if you see mistakes or you just want to leave a message. 
> 
> I love love prompts, please send them and the ship you want me to write and I can see what I can do.
> 
> Kudos are also very very much appreciated.
> 
> Thanks so much, again!!!!


End file.
